The Day the World Died
by Infernokota
Summary: The Conclave, and it's subsequent explosion, hit Thedas hard. With no chance of peace between the Mages and Templars and the mysterious and supernatural murder of the Divine, the world seems to be on the brink of armageddon. Only a miracle can set Thedas right; even if that miracle is an unwanted Inquisition, an Dalish Elf and a Vashoth Qunari. Inquisition storyline. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: The Insane Tale

**The Insane Tale of Lavellan and Adaar**

Revas' eyes were fixed upon the Divine standing at the front of the main hall, smiling and politely greeting nobles and dignitaries. Almost as if an invisible force was keeping them apart, the mages and Templars stayed on opposite sides of the building, wary and closed off to others. He was tall, compared to most other elves, with a slight muscle tone. Beneath a large hood, his dark hair was cut short and pulled over to one side in what he'd like to call 'dashing'. Circling one eye was an intricate tattoo, colored in a dark green.

Lavellan rolled his eyes. The habits of shemlen were still astonishing to him; despite the obvious, painful tension in the Temple, nobles were still smiling and mingling, masked faces gleaming in the warm, candle lights- as if they were attending a soiree.

"Enjoying yourself?"

He blinked at the accented voice extremely close to his ear. He turned his head to the sound but only saw a redheaded woman with a purple hood pulled over her head politely speaking to some odd masked noble or another from wherever.

He stuck his tongue into his cheek and decided to pursue her bait. "Were you speaking to me?"

She smiled and cocked her head at him, turning. "Well, you are a mage, aren't you? But a Dalish apostate should have no reason to be here."

His mouth dropped open and he pulled he resisted the childish urge to pull his hood farther over his face. He moved to speak when she cut him off.

"What do the Dalish have to do with the Conclave? Speak truthfully, or they may be the last words you speak." She trailed off, point made.

He took a long moment to come up with a suitable answer before he decided that the gig was up. He sighed. "I am not here to harm anyone, despite what my savage elven appearance may lead you to believe. What happens here will affect every mage south of Tevinter. So, mind, I'm here halfway across the world."

Her gaze turned icy. "That had better be a truthful answer. I will have my eye on you."

She walked off and began talking to a woman.

He chewed his lip in contemplation for a moment before his gaze turned back towards the crowd. Skilled eyes picked out a handful of nobles standing in a loose circle around him- each one wore the same mask.

"Ah. Piss."

* * *

He was starting to grow bored with the peace talks. Hours later, and nothing had changed, no decision had been made. The indecision frustrated him to no end.

And then, as he would recall it, the world ended.

In an odd turn of fate for him, he watched as the _shemlen's_ Most Holy went slightly pale, a Templar gently, but urgently, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the main hall.

No one batted an eye, as if a Templar leading the Most Holy away was a common circumstance. A Qunari, however caught the Divine's eyes; they were wide in fear. The horned man frowned and looked across the hall; another Qunari looked up and the first gestured his head to the side before following after the woman.

Revas' interest was piqued.

"What's going on here?" The Qunari asked, stepping through a large set of doors.

The Qunari entered the room, the Dalishman stealthily following him.

"We have an intruder." A deep voice boomed from the room.

The Divine's voice was now urgent. "Run, child!"

Revas' pace picked up and he entered the room.

A green blast exploded outward, eviscerating the walls into ashes. Everything went black.

* * *

Khotal shakily raised himself to his feet, a towering figure with grey skin and red tattoos, a hard jaw framed by four curving horns, one pair smaller than the other, with long, smooth white hair. The qunari looked around, dozens of questions buzzing through his head. He was no longer in the Temple, that was obvious. A quick look around revealed a deserted and odd landscape filled with green mist.

He suddenly felt the warm light of the sun on his face. Khotal looked towards the source of the light quizzically; a tall, thin figure stood still in front of a huge, steep staircase. At the top, a woman shimmering with blinding light was beckoning them to climb.

"Hey!" The qunari yelled.

The man turned back towards him, as if waking up from a trance. He shook his head and looked around, eyes taking in the landscape. He was tall, especially so for an elf, pointed ears poking out from under combed dark hair.

Pale blue eyes peered into the smoke behind the qunari. Obviously something he had seen shocked him immensely. His focus snapped back up to the mountain of a man, face worried. " _Run_!"

Khotal looked back behind him and strained his eyes. There, in the shadows, a multitude of cloaked men were advancing towards him.

Fear shot through the mercenary and he immediately took off towards the man anxiously waiting for him, feet scrambling into the cold dirt. Reaching the elf, they began climbing the stairs, the glowing woman appearing more and more desperate, hand reached out towards them. The thin man turned back towards the creatures approaching them. The things were much more adept at climbing the hill, nearing the halfway mark right behind them. "Go go go go go _go_!" He yelled repeatedly.

Khotal reached a hand out to the woman. Their fingers were nearing contact, his arm draped over the skinnier man's shoulders. There was a flash of light and cool air rushed at them.

* * *

The duo collapsed in a heap, the green portal behind them sealing itself shut. Soldiers surrounded the elf and the qunari suspiciously, swords drawn on them.

"Hail the Seeker," One yelled. "She's going to want to see this!"

* * *

Khotal clenched his eyes tightly, a horrendous throbbing pain in his head occupying his every thought.

"The prisoner's awake! Someone get the Seeker!"

The qunari shook his head, attempting to clear it of the headache. There were multiple men surrounding him, swords pointed at him. They were wary of his every move, muscles tensed. Khotal narrowed his eyes.

The door burst open. The elf was thrown towards him, landing onto the floor and sliding slightly.

"Bloody warmaiden." He said lowly, scowling.

"Shut up." The heavily accented voice snapped at him. Two women entered the room, one wearing armor with short cut black hair and scars marking her face. The other one had red hair and a Chantry symbol on her chest, a chainmail tunic resting over a purple hood.

The brunette stormed past the elf and in front of the qunari. Her fist sprang out and struck Khotal squarely in the jaw.

"What have you to say for yourself?" She cried out.

The qunari lifted a hand to rub his mouth. He flinched as it sparked a bright green light, pain shooting up his arm.

He stared at it in shock. "What… what is that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. " _That_ is the thing that destroyed the Conclave, killed dozens and _murdered the Divine!_ "

The elf raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, it's been three days, if we had killed your Divine-"

The red head silently raised a hand to stop him.

Khotal looked down at the ground in shock. "Killed…" He looked back up at her. "I don't know what's going on."

She snarled and grabbed his hand, lifting it. "Explain _this_."

The hand sparked brightly with green magic again, drawing a pained growl from the horned giant as his hand seized in pain. He shook his head, befuddled. "I don't…" He gritted out through his teeth.

She snarled again and lifted her arm to punch him before the redhead stepped in, grabbing her hand away. "Seeker Cassandra, we need him."

The brunette sighed and walked over to the door, pacing anxiously.

"It's killing you," The elf cut in quietly. "I know that you had nothing to do with the explosion, but if I'm right- that thing has everything to do with it."

The Chantry woman gave him a look.

Revas grimaced and adjusted to a sitting position. "We were both at the Conclave. They intend to put us to death, and I do not intend on dying. My name is Revas Lavellan. We need you to help. _I_ need you to help."

The qunari flinched as the mark on his hand sparked again. "I'm… my name is Khotal Adaar," He looked at the women. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Cassandra walked back over to them. "We need to get him to Solas. The apostate will know what to do."

The redhead nodded. "I'll grab some of my men and meet you at the forward camp. Elf," Revas looked up at her. "You're coming with me."

"Maker be with you, Leliana." Cassandra said quietly.

The elf pushed himself to his feet, following the redhead, Leliana, out of the room.

Khotal looked up at her earnestly. "I promise, on my life, on the lives of my ancestors, in Andraste's name- I had nothing to do with that explosion. But if it's as bad as you say it is, then I will do anything to help. Whatever this is, it's causing me pain. If my promise to help isn't enough, then let my promise to help myself be enough."

Cassandra's face lightened slightly and she sighed. "It... may be worse than you imagine. It will be easier to show you."

She reached down and unlocked his chains, grabbing the qunari and lifting him to his feet and lead them out of the building. Khotal lifted a hand to stave off the immense light momentarily; looking out towards the peaks of the mountains, his hand dropped, mouth agape.

" _That_ is the Breach." Cassandra told him sullenly.

The Breach hung high in the sky, a mass of swirling clouds around it. It was an enormous hole in the sky, a gigantic green beam of light attaching it to the ground. Green lighting flashed around it while glowing green comets soared from the opening, disappearing behind the mountains.

"By the Maker..." Khotal whispered, eyes wide.

Haven was a quaint town, small houses of stone and wood characteristic of Ferelden's architecture. The Chantry building towered above everything else.

The duo walked through the village, the Seeker beside him. The people around stopped to stare at them with undisguised disgust.

"They have already casted their blame," Cassandra said, voice noticeably softer. "They need to. Like Thedas, they mourn the death of the Divine."

Khotal looked at the ground and sighed to himself.

They walked along the snow path out of Haven, avoiding the harried soldiers scurrying around makeshift blockades. Each time they rounded a corner, the Breach seemed to have grown larger- whether that was a product of their progress towards it, or the hole growing, Khotal couldn't decide.

The Breach flashed brightly, clouds dispersing around it as the rift grew. The mercenary fell to his knees in shock and pain, letting out a strained yell.

Cassandra was to his side instantly, stopping him from falling into the snow. "Every time it grows, your mark grows as well. The pulses are coming quicker every hour... you are dying."

He shakily brought himself to his feet, nodding slightly at her. "It... it doesn't matter. If that thing grows enough, everyone dies."

She returned the nod grimly. "We should keep moving, as quickly as you can."

The duo marched onwards, along the snowy path through the mountains, for a few more minutes until coming across a bridge, Ferelden soldiers scattered across it.

"The forward camp's not that much farther-" Cassandra began, only to be cut off as the Breach made a groaning sound and a green meteorite came crashing down towards them. It shattered the bridge, sending the duo falling to the frozen river beneath them.

Khotal rolled back towards the mountain, groggily pulling himself to his feet and dashing over to the Seeker, helping her to her own feet. She waved him off before her gaze turned forwards; creature hissed at them and began… _sliding_ towards them like a slug would. The demon was a amorphous mass of black goo and smoke, black spindly arms sticking out of its hunched torso, tattered black clothes littering its form.

She drew her sword and shield and sent him a quick look. "Get back!"

He nodded, distracted by the demon. Then another, smaller, meteor smashed into the ground behind him, coaxing him to turn from the fight. Another demon crawled off of the ground, giving him an odd hissing-growling sound.

As it crept towards him, his mind raced. _There, on the ground_ \- a crate had fallen from the bridge formerly standing above them and smashed into the ground, breaking. A large sword stuck out of it.

He ran towards the crate, and subsequently the demon, and snatched the greatsword up. He twirled the long blade, squaring up against the creature. It roared and rushed at him; Khotal dodged its hit, hacking at it quickly until it collapsed and decayed into green smoke, flying off into the air.

He turned back around only to find Cassandra's sword mere centimeters from his face.

"Drop the sword," She growled out. "Now."

He lifted his hands in obeisance. "It's alright. I'm putting it back."

The qunari moved to put the sword back onto the ground as she stared at him with a conflicted expression. After a moment, she sighed. "No. Don't,"

Adaar looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

Cassandra sheathed her sword. "I can't protect you- you may as well protect yourself."

He gave her a look of appreciation. "Thank you."

After retrieving the shoulder-scabbard for the blade and adjusting it to fit him, they marched onwards towards the Breach. There were thankfully only a handful of demons they needed to fight on the way, generally only the slug-creatures and odd green wisp things that liked to annoy them by shooting at them from a distance than teleporting as soon as they got close.

Khotal's feeling of fear and shame was quickly melting into irritation.

Reaching a ruined building, the sound of fighting caught his attention.

"That must be Solas!" Cassandra said, picking up her pace.

The qunari followed behind her as they entered the rubble just as the fighting ended. A bald elf quickly jogged over and grabbed Khotal's marked hand, thrusting it into the rift. Magic poured from the mark and into the portal; after a moment, it shattered into green liquid and crystals, disappearing.

Wincing slightly at the pain, Khotal looked at the apostate elf. "How did you do that?"

"I did nothing. That was your doing." Solas said with a nod, stepping slightly away.

The qunari flexed his hand. "So the mark could truly work on the Breach?"

The elf nodded. "Perhaps. I am Solas. I'm glad to see you yet live."

"That means 'I kept you from dying in your sleep'. Didn't think that'd be a very worthy death."

Khotal looked towards the new voice.

A dwarf with a surprising lack of facial hair and a surprisingly hairy chest gave him a charming smirk. "And, if introductions are in order, I am Varric Tethras; youngest son of House Tethras, rogue, storyteller," He gave Cassandra a look. "And occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winked at her.

She made a disgusted sound.

Khotal looked down at the, much, shorter man. "It's... nice meeting you," He frowned at the enormous crossbow on the dwarf's back, two crossbars replacing the standard one. "Nice bow."

Varric smiled and looked over his shoulder. "Isn't she? Her name's Bianca."

Cassandra cleared her throat. "If we're done here, we desperately need to get to the forward camp." She shot Varric a glare. "And you are _not_ coming with us."

The dwarf snorted. "Have you looked at the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers are ass deep in demons right now. You _need_ me."

Solas tapped his staff onto the ground. "I would suggest we move soon, whether Varric is coming or not."

The Seeker growled. "Fine."

Varric laughed, walking towards a stone path leading deeper into the mountains. "That _almost_ sounded like snark, Chuckles."

The group moved on. The dwarf had history with Cassandra, that was sure, but however far back they went and what their problem was, Khotal couldn't discern. Solas, on the other hand was a mystery. The elf was soft spoken, speaking only on rifts and the demons they fought.

After a short trek, the party came across an enormous bridge, soldiers rushing to and fro across it and into the valley. They heard the argument before stepping onto the stone.

"It does not _matter_ , Nightingale!"

Cassandra sent the man arguing with Leliana a dirty look, stepping towards the duo standing around a makeshift desk. "Chancellor Roderick," She spat. "I see you've already managed to stop Leliana."

The older, grizzled man noticed the group coming towards him and narrowed his eyes. He was tall and thin, clad in the red and white robes of the Chantry. "The world deserves justice, Seeker. And here is the perpetrator who deserves to be served it!"

Khotal narrowed his eyes, but refrained from speaking.

"I demand the qunari be taken for judgement immediately!" Roderick continued.

Cassandra laughed bitterly. "You have no real authority, _Chancellor_."

"And you have more, Seeker? You are nothing but a thug!"

"And you are a coward who hides behind his superiors and does nothing! You were not even important enough to be at the Conclave!"

" _Seeker_ ," Leliana chided. "Nevertheless, we need to get him to the Breach immediately."

The Chancellor's look turned to her. "Nightingale! Have you not been listening to me? He needs to be brought to justice, not to the scene of his crimes!"

The Nightingale's eyes went deathly cold. "He needs to be brought to the place where he can _fix this_."

Cassandra turned towards Khotal. "It is imperative that we get you to the Breach as soon as possible. We can meet up with the main force quickly. They should- _will_ serve as good enough protection to get you there. It's the safest route."

"But not the quickest," Leliana cut in. "I know a mountain path. It's a harder journey, but we're less likely to run into trouble up there."

The Seeker gave her a look. "We already lost a scouting party on that path. It would be safer to meet up with the main force."

"And leave the scouts behind?" Varric said lowly, stepping forwards.

Cassandra sighed and turned to Adaar. "What do you think, Khotal?"

Khotal blinked and pointed to himself. "Me? Am I not under trial still?"

"Circumstances change. If Solas is correct, than you are our only way of stopping the Breach."

The qunari closed his eyes in thought.

The sooner they stopped the Breach the better. Aside from the burning pain in his hand, the rift in the sky growing ever faster had begun weighing ever harder on his mind. The scouting party was also still potentially savable. The mercenary in him however, told him that the best bet was to charge with the main force. If he died, lost his hand, or was even knocked unconscious, then who knew what would happen. The world itself could end. It also didn't escape his mind that if he and the party didn't assist the soldiers, there would be casualties. Potentially far more than the scouting party.

Khotal sighed, clenching and unclenching his fist. "Charge with the main force. If... if there's any chance we can go back for the scouts, than we could potentially avoid any casualties."

"Understood. Leliana... Nightingale, where is the elf?" Cassandra said, narrowing her eyes.

Leliana looked away. "He slipped away sometime on the way."

The Seeker scowled. "Damn. I'd been hoping that we could attempt to piece this together with him... very well."

Leliana turned away. "Perhaps there is still hope yet."

The Seeker looked to comment but cut herself off. She looked towards Khotal. "Adaar; we'd best hurry to the front. Cullen may need our assistance pushing towards the Temple again."

* * *

"Hold!"

Khotal lifted his greatsword from a disintegrating demon, turning to the voice. A quite tall, for a human, and stocky man strode towards him and his party, sword drawn. He was dressed in heavy armor, a bear cloak wrapped around his shoulders, blonde hair swept backwards. He wiped dust, the remains of a demon, off of his sword onto his coat and sheathed it.

"Lady Cassandra." He greeted.

Cassandra nodded to him. "Commander Cullen."

Cullen, turned towards the huge qunari. "And you're the prisoner who's supposed to close the Breach."

Khotal inclined his head. "If the Maker is willing."

"It's all we can hope for," Cullen turned back to Cassandra. "There have been non-stop demons for the past hour, and we can't hold against it for much longer. I can spare enough men to get you safely to the temple, but nothing substantial... Maker keep you safe… for all of our sakes."

He strode off, leaving the party to meet with their guards.

* * *

After another trek through the snow, a handful of demons they reached the temple, dropping down from a small outcropping, Adaar's boots kicked up ash, and his stomach churned in disgust. Khotal looked around in shock at the burnt, withered bodies, little more than husks, hands held up to defend themselves from an unseen force and faces twisted into horrified screams, forever frozen in time. There were dozens of them littering the courtyard.

He picked up his pace, bile rising in his throat.

Climbing down the hill, they finally entered the actual temple itself. A large courtyard was marred by the ash covering the ground and the large rift floating in the center, sitting blow the balcony they stood on. A large spiral of green light shot from the rift into the sky, entering into the middle of the Breach and sending the green magic and smoke into the sky. Khotal looked up at the hole in the sky. "I assume you have a way for me to get up there."

Solas stepped to his side and shook his head. "The rift is the first. Closing it may be the key to stopping the Breach."

The sound of people approaching caught his ear and he turned back to the way they came. Leliana and a group of soldiers rounded the corner towards them.

"You made it." She said, sighing slightly in relief.

Cassandra nodded. "Yes. Now we just need to get down there."

Khotal led the way around the stone path, noting the staircase leading down to the rift across the courtyard. A huge spire of glowing red crystal caught his eye as they walked past. "Is that…" He muttered, tales of the Kirkwall Rebellion playing through his mind.

Varric stared at it. "Red lyrium… my question is where did it come from?"

"There's a large lyrium deposit in the mountain. Perhaps the explosion corrupted it and brought it to the surface?" Solas asked, leaning against his staff; away from the lyrium.

Varric shrugged, face drawn in worry. "I don't know… let's just ignore it, and maybe it'll go away."

The qunari looked at it for a moment longer, the red glow reflecting in his eye before he led the group on.

 _'Help!'_ An echoing voice called out over the courtyard.

Khotal stopped where he stood.

"That was the voice of Most Holy!" Cassandra realized with a start, amber eyes wide.

 _'What' s going on here?'_ A deeper voice asked.

The Seeker turned to him. "So you were there! What happened?!" Her voice was tinged with desperation, eyes pleading.

The qunari sighed. "I don't know, I can't remember."

She shook her head sadly.

 _'We have an intruder.'_ A new voice growled deeply.

There was an image inside of the rift; Divine Justinia was floating in the air, arms spread out and a panicked look on her face. In front of her was a tall shadowy figure with glowing red eyes, a spindly arm reached out towards her.

The door to the chamber opened and Khotal's image stepped inside.

 _'What's going on?'_ His image repeated, white eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

 _'We have an intruder,'_ the shadowy man said in a booming voice. ' _Deal with it.'_

The image exploded in a flash of green, leaving the rift sitting idly in the center of the courtyard, motionless.

"I... have many questions." Cassandra said quietly.

Khotal averted his eyes. "...So do I."

Solas stepped forwards, looking to the mercenary. "The rift is closed, if only partly so. If we can open it up, we can then properly close it."

The qunari nodded and walked down the staircase towards the courtyard, the party stalling near the rift. Adaar sent a look around at the soldiers lining the ash-covered ground- archers standing ready at the balcony above. Khotal stepped closer to the rift, hesitantly raising his hand to it. He snarled and extended his hand further, focusing as a ray of green magic poured from the Mark towards the rift. It made a small blast around itself- and something spilled out of it.

"PRIDE DEMON!"

The soldiers scrambled away from the rift as a _huge_ creature rose to its full height, clad from head to toe in armored hide. It chuckled deeply and raised its hands, lightning arcing between them.

Varric winced. " _And_ it has lightning magic? Seriously?"

The archers and mages blasted at it while the warriors whirled around its legs, swords, hammers and axes slashing, steel glinting in the pale green light of the rift.

They just seemed to make it angrier.

Khotal rolled away from a particularly close lightning whip. The rift caught his eye, and his soldier instincts went into overdrive; there was a line of green mist floating towards the demon, connecting them together. He looked at the monster and the rift a plan forming in his min, before he extended his marked hand towards the tear. While it didn't close, it exploded inwards, leaving a glowing hole where it had stood.

The demon fell to one knee, stunned. Before their eyes, its skin seemed to soften, more like flesh than scale or armor.

Cassandra growled at the shocked warriors. "Don't just stand there! Attack!"

The soldiers attacked it with renewed vigor which only grew when they saw it bleeding. The warriors' fervor increased as they buffeted the large demon around, arrows plunging into its hide as it stood, shellshocked.

Khotal rushed forwards, plunging his sword into its shoulder. It suddenly stood up and roared, whipping its body around and throwing him and his sword into a stone wall. He winced at the pain in his right arm, concern flashing quickly through his mind before he shook it off.

The demon seemed livid. It roared and as it began hardening again. Its skin started changing at its feet, making its way up the demon's body.

As the armor reached his midsection there was a blur off of the balcony that landed onto its head.

Revas Lavellan grunted as he swung from side to side at the demon's back, riding it, staff driven into the back of its head. He grit his teeth together and tensed his muscles, staff catching fire.

The pride demon gave up trying to get him off and lifted its hands to his face as its hide started blackening, on fire from the inside. Its arms went limp and it collapsed forwards, Revas' feet braced against its enormous back.

Revas ripped his staff out and grimaced at it. Khotal went through a flurry of emotions; shock at the sudden reappearance, anger at the elf disappearing in the first place, relief that he showed up when he did; and slight concern over the Dalishman's appearance.

Lavellan's fair skin was covered in blood, dirt, and scratches, formerly combed hair wild around his head. His armor, a simple motley of hide and small pieces of plate mail, was torn and scratched. The elf's pale blue eyes were filled with adrenaline and exhaustion, and he huffed hard as he stood on the demon's back, as if he'd sprinted all the way there.

"Well," Varric interjected as the soldiers cheered at the victory. "That felt a little unnecessary."

Revas huffed and stood there for a moment on its back. "...The... the scouting party... some were dead... Creators... but some were still alive. Got them out, but there's still a rift up there... Elgar'nan's hairy nuts, I'm tired."

Khotal sighed. "Thank you-"

He was interrupted by the demon dissipating into green mist, sending the mage crashing to the floor. He fell onto his behind, groaning through his teeth as the soldiers took a moment to alleviate the tenseness of the situation, laughing at their timely savior.

Revas shook his head and gave an amused smirk as Khotal held in a chuckle. "I believe I've lost all face for the evening. Close the damn rift already."

Khotal sighed and turned back to the rift, hand burning in fierce pain. He winced and raised his arm to the rift, a new shot of pain shooting through him as he concentrated on the Breach. The fade tear held for a moment before violently exploding, sending the qunari flying backwards, slamming his head into the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay elves and qunari… vashoth, whatever. So… yay… here's an extra comedy scene. I'll probably do a lot of these… try not to look too sad.**

* * *

 **Extra (failed) Comedy Scene -1-**

"Pride demon!"

Khotal looked at the huge thing towering in front of him and smiled. He looked over his shoulder at the other people. "I got this."

He charged forwards and swung his sword with all of the strength that he had.

And it bounced right off of the amused demon's leg. It gave him a look. "What are you doing?" It rumbled out in an extremely deep voice.

The qunari looked at the sword then back at the demon. "Uh… oh…"

He scrambled backwards as it laughed. In a deep gargling voice it roared out to the heavens. "I am thunder; I am _death_."

Suddenly, a figure cartwheeled in mid-air and landed in the courtyard. Revas raised his staff and fired an amazingly huge and powerful fireball at it before it had time to raise its shields completely. "Fireballs!"

It looked down at the gaping, flaming whole in its chest. "Oh, right in the- oh dear."

It fell forwards, dead.

Khotal looked in shock at the demon then back at the elf. "What… how… when… _what?!_ "

Revas shrugged. "I don't know- I wasn't even supposed to _be_ in this chapter !"


	2. Chapter 2: Maker's Sign or False Divine

**Maker's Sign, or False Divine…**

* * *

Khotal's eyes fluttered open, immediately registering the warm, comfortable bed he seemed to have found himself in. He flexed his left hand and moved into a sitting position, stretching comfortably. His head snapped to the side as something clattered to the ground.

A young elf stared at him from the doorway in an mix of awe and horror.

"My lord!" She cried out nervously. "I did not know you were awake."

Khotal sighed, shaking his head as he slowly coaxed himself awake. "It's quite alright," He looked around. "Where are we?"

She swallowed hard and stumbled for words. "Haven, my lord," She glanced back at the door. "I'm sure Lady Pentaghast would like to see you- 'right away' she said."

The qunari narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Cassandra?"

The young elf nodded quickly. "Yes, my lord- right away she said!" She then promptly scurried out of the room, leaving Khotal shaking his head in confusion.

Khotal rose to his feet and looked around the small room; a wardrobe sat across the room from his bed, his new greatsword leaning against it. On the bedside table next to him, his tattered clothes from the assault on the Breach laying bundled up; amusedly, a small thought popped into his head that someone had attempted to fold the armor before giving up. The comedic thought was quickly chased away by an assaulting headache, accompanied by the resuming burning in his hand.

Adaar strode across the room and opened the wardrobe; inside was a sparse motley of leathers and heavy furs. Grabbing an outfit, he quickly changed and opened the door, stepping out into the snowy village of Haven. With a scowl he noticed the Breach sitting comfortably in the sky, minus the column of green light that had formerly split it in half.

"It's somewhat annoying, isn't it? All that work, drama, effort, and yet... to no avail."

Khotal looked to his side to see Revas leaning comfortably against the door frame, staring intently towards the hole. The mage was dressed in baggy clothes, a fur hood pulled over his head. His feet, however, were mostly bare, only wrapped in thick cloth.

Lavellan looked at the qunari and gave him a smile. "Lady Seeker has requested our presence in the chantry. Supposedly something important."

Khotal raised an eyebrow as they made their way through the snowy village, soldiers and chantry members lining the path. "How long was I out?" He asked gruffly, staring in confusion at the men and women making up their path

Revas his eyes and concentrated. "Eh, two or three days, I think."

Khotal was momentarily distracted by the whispering voices swirling around him.

" _That's the Herald?_ "

" _Yes_."

" _He's taller than I thought he'd be_."

" _He's the one who stopped the Breach from getting any bigger_."

" _I heard he was supposed to close it entirely_."

" _Still; more than anyone else has done_."

The elf smirked. "These people are worshipping you as the next Andraste, may I say. It's been quite frustrating. I killed the bloody pride demon after all." He said, mock anger in his voice.

Khotal shook his head as the duo entered the chantry, stepping through the enormous doors into a well lit stone hallway. The sound of someone singing elsewhere echoed around the building.

Before they even reached the door at the end of the hall, they heard Cassandra and Roderick arguing.

Revas sighed. "Would you believe me if I said they'd been at this all day?"

Khotal shook his head. "...Probably."

The qunari pushed the door open.

"Ah, the murderer! Seize him, and prepare him to travel to Orlais for judgement immediately."

Chancellor Roderick certainly wasted little time.

Cassandra raised a gloved hand to the guards standing on either side of the door. "Ignore that order, and leave us."

Roderick snarled. "Have you gone completely mad? Justinia is dead, Seeker- he murdered her!"

The Seeker gave him a look. "I know he is not guilty. I saw with my own eyes."

The Chancellor made a face like he ate something particularly nasty. "Ah, yes, your shadowy image in the rift. Did it not occur to you, Seeker, that perhaps he could control the Breach? His survival is, what, coincidence?"

Cassandra gave him an even nastier look. " _Prominence_. I believe the Maker sent him to us in our hour of need."

"And what do you think, Adaar?"

Revas slightly jumped as Leliana stepped out of the shadows, head tilted curiously at the large man.

"If the Maker would send someone like me, it was certainly a fitting time to do so." Khotal said after a moment of silence.

Roderick barked out a harsh laugh.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him before strolling across the room, grabbing a rather large book off of a desk, before bringing it back to the large table they were gathered around. Revas pushed off of his position leaning against the wall to get a better look.

"You know what this is?" The Seeker asked rhetorically.

The Chancellor narrowed his eyes. "You're mad if you think the Chantry will approve of this."

Cassandra ignored him and looked at her allies around her. "Perhaps I am mad. Perhaps madness is what we need right now. Nevertheless, as of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will restore order, with or _without_ your approval." She gave Roderick a pointed look. The Chancellor stood for a moment before silently marching out of the room. Cassandra waved him off and leaned against the table, sighing heavily.

Leliana squared up to the tall Qunari. "This is the Divine's directive; rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who would stand against chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers- and now no Chantry support."

The Seeker stepped shook her head. "But we must act now," she turned to Khotal. "And with your help, we may accomplish this and close the Breach." She outstretched her arm.

The qunari stood silent for a moment before taking her hand, shaking it firmly. "I'll do whatever I can to help," Releasing her hand, he turned to Revas who had reclaimed his spot leaning against the door frame. The elf was peering around the corner into the main hall, making a face at Roderick's retreating back. "And what about you?"

Revas turned back to the trio. "Me? Ah, Lady Nightingale is already ahead of you on that."

"He has proven to be an invaluable asset these first few days." Leliana said, nodding in confirmation.

The qunari nodded and turned back to the table silently; the book of the Inquisition sat stoically, emblazoned eye on the cover staring back up at him.

* * *

Khotal sent a look around the tavern appraisingly; it was a small, quaint building, much like Haven itself. The oak walls were lit warmly with candles, a firepit roaring against one wall. The building was filled with soldiers and workers, a bard singing quietly in the corner while the bartender ferried drinks to the inhabitants. The qunari turned forwards, taking a swig of his mead; and catching a glimpse of Revas.

"Patron of the arts?" Revas asked, catching Khotal's eye.

Adaar grunted. "Patron of taverns more like," He took a drink. The elf was sitting across from him, a finger outstretched, magic spinning the mug of ale in front of him. The Dalishman was fidgeting. "I take it you're not."

"Aha, well, I'm Dalish. Buildings in general are a... fairly new concept to me. I've been in human cities and buildings before, but this one is... remarkably claustrophobic."

Khotal nodded in vague understanding. "What's being Dalish like?"

"Well, it depends," Revas said, sipping his drink. "The Dalish are so splintered and disjointed at this point in time that there are very few similarities between clans nowadays. We do retain quite a few traditions and what not from Arlathan, and later Halamshiral, but millennia disconnected has left us like... separate cultures. Anyhow, it depends. My clan, Clan Lavellan, was very dependent on hunting. We'd hunt, and trade what we didn't need for things we did need with other clans or human settlements. However, I remember meeting one clan, Clan... Sabrae, I believe it was? And they put a lot of stock in herding halla. What they did with them, I'm not sure. I wonder how they're doing..." He trailed off before shaking his head. "So, any interesting qunari things to share?"

Khotal froze mid-swig before grunting, putting his mead down. "You're asking the wrong guy."

"Not from the motherland?"

"No."

"Well, you came from somewhere. You were at the Conclave for a reason, I gather."

"...My mercenary band, the Valo-Kas, were sent to keep peace."

"Hard to keep peace when the place blows up," Revas muttered, drawing a cold glare from Khotal. "Blew up. Right. Apologies."

The qunari sighed. "If any of them survived, they're on the way back to the Free Marches as we speak."

"They... wouldn't even have searched for you?"

Khotal looked to the side, eyes glazing over slightly in rememberance. "It's risky work. People die. You move on."

"Lord Adaar, you are requested in the chantry at once." One of Leliana's agents said from the doorway, standing in the snow.

Revas lifted his hand and waved the man off. He gave Khotal a sly grin. "Go on then. See what the politicians cooked up for you this time."

* * *

Khotal strolled into the chantry, walking down the warmly lit hall to the War Room at the end. The mercenary pushed the heavy door open, stepping inside.

Cassandra stood up from her position leaning against the table, turning to the qunari with a nod. "Adaar, you've already met Commander Cullen. He's in charge of the Inquisition's forces."

The blonde man inclined his head respectfully. "Thank you for joining us on the front lines. I'm not sure how many of our soldiers would've died without your assistance closing the rifts."

"And this," the Seeker continued on. "Is our chief diplomat, Josephine Montilyet of Antiva."

The tanned woman dressed in golden silk gave Khotal a sort of curtsy, quill and pen occupying each hand. "Greetings, Lord Adaar."

"It's... just Khotal."

"Very well, Khotal."

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Cassandra said, tapping the table, a map strewn over its surface. "We need to devise a plan to close the Breach completely."

Josephine gestured with her pen. "On your first venture to the Breach, you merely managed to stop its growth- as admirable a feat as that is- and if we are to close it, we will need an immense amount of power to channel into the Herald's Mark."

Cullen sighed as if they had had this conversation before. "A power the Templars can provide."

Leliana stepped forwards. "Or, a power that the mages can provide."

"The mages are in the midst of a rebellion, Nightingale," Cullen said, tapping the table emphatically. "They're splintered and harried with no true leadership or infrastructure- and no guarantee that they'll stop fighting long enough to assist us."

"There is no _guarantee_ ," Leliana said pointedly. "That the Templars would be even willing to hear our plea. The few Templars that are still loyal to the Chantry are nowhere near plentiful enough to meet our requirements, and the renegade Templars are nowhere to be found, outside of hunting mages down like dogs. There's no guarantee either faction will assist us."

Cassandra slammed her palm into the table. "Enough. It does not matter if they are splintered. It does not matter if they are warring. No matter what, we need to ally ourselves with one of them if we are to stop the Breach."

"It does not matter who we decide to pursue if the clerics and Val Royeaux continue to demean and demonize us at every waking moment," Josephine said, tapping at her tablet. "If we are to continue our plight further, we will need to silence them first."

"Why?" Khotal asked.

"Because the people listen to them. They are the Chantry. Their word is paramount to law."

"On that," Leliana said, fishing through a pile of papers on the table. "My agents said that there is a 'Mother Giselle' in the Hinterlands, assisting with the refugees."

"If anyone will know the climate of Orlais, it's her." Cullen said, nodding.

"Then we'll send some agents to meet with her and see if she would be willing to assist us." Josephine finished.

Leliana looked up to Khotal. "Better yet; send the Herald. Prove to the people that he isn't some demon sent to destroy the world."

"Excellent idea," The ambassador agreed brightly. "Lord Adaar, select a few agents to accompany you to the Hinterlands to meet with Mother Giselle. Leave as soon as you can; I've no doubt Leliana's raven will reach her before you do."

Cassandra stepped forwards. "I can accompany you."

Khotal nodded, and turned away, leaving the War Room.

* * *

It was beautiful.

Revas may not have been the most nature-loving of his clan, but even he had to admit that the place was breathtaking.

"Welcome to the Hinterlands," Varric said brightly. "Try not to trip on any bodies."

Khotal looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

Cassandra answered for the dwarf. "The Templars and mages' war has intensified in Fereldan, especially here."

Revas chuckled under his breath.

"Sir!"

A dwarven woman walked up to them, deep red hair pulled into a bun. She was dressed in Leliana's agents' standard garb.

Khotal ran through the briefing Leliana had given him before they had set out. "Head Scout Harding, right?"

She gave a small smile and inclined her head. "That's me."

"You ever been to Kirktown's Hightown?" Varric asked, a coy smile playing at his lips.

She frowned. "I don't think I have."

"That's a shame because then you'd be Harding in Hi- oh, forget it."

Cassandra made a face as Revas laughed.

The dwarf pointed to his friend. "Toasty gets it."

Harding blinked to herself for a moment before her face fell, a serious expression crossing it. "The fighting's gotten pretty bad. We've tried to get some of the refugees to safety, but it's been going pretty terribly. Maybe you can help?"

"We'll go down and see what we can do." Khotal promised, nodding.

She bid them farewell as the party moved to the "Crossroads" as Leliana had called it.

"So, Varric," Revas began as the party picked their way down the steep hill leading into the valley. He turned from his position far ahead of the group, bare feet wrapped in cloth gripping the rocks beneath him. "About that thing I wanted you to get…"

Varric snorted as he attempted to not stumble, short legs digging into the dirt. "Yeah, I talked to some of my merchant connections, we should have a shipment soon enough."

Revas gave a lopsided grin as he reached the path at the bottom. "You're the best."

The others joined him and Khotal took point, leading the party out of the small clearing and into the valley wider. His instincts buzzed and he leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding a fire ball shooting for his head.

There was a battle cry from the other side, and a handful of Templars charged up. One swung and nearly stabbed his blade into Revas, aiming for the mage, stopped only by a well-executed block with his staff.

"Stop!" Cassandra yelled as the mages and Templars converged on them, fighting everyone who wasn't an ally. "We're not your enemies!"

"I don't think they care, Seeker!" Varric yelled back as he shot at one mage with his crossbow.

The three forces clashed, metal clanging and glinting in the warm light, spells crisscrossing the battlefield.

Revas dodged another sword swing and smashed the man in the helmet with his staff. Focusing, he sent a fireball careening towards the man, catching him in the head, before striking out with the bladed end of his staff, stabbing another man in the knee. Pulling it out, he slid several meters back and out of the fight, fire lining his path.

From there he conceded to shooting small fire attacks while Varric escaped to another distanced area and Cassandra skillfully defended herself.

Khotal, however, dashed around the battlefield like a whirlwind, greatsword whirling around him skillfully, ripping through magi robes and platemail alike.

After several moments, and more than a couple of wounds, the Templars and mages had fallen, leaving the quartet standing alone.

"Well," Revas said after a moment of silence. "That was awful."

Varric shook his head and put his crossbow away. "I hear ya, Toasty. Reminds me of Kirkwall. Awful sums it up."

Khotal huffed and didn't contribute, strapping his sword back onto his back. He winced and touched his fingers to his cheek, wiping blood away; a Templar had managed to get close enough to swing his sword, nearly decapitating the qunari before he narrowly dodged. Instead, he was left with a nasty red gash marring his dark grey skin.

Cassandra quietly sighed to herself. "These must've been the men giving Crossroads trouble. We should hurry before more come."

* * *

They reached the Crossroads with little to no trouble. If a fennec counted as trouble, that is. The small, make-shift settlement was brimming with refugees, tents dotting the roadside. Two people had set up small merchant shops. No one was buying anything. Inquisition soldiers and agents rushed to and fro, banners emblazoned with the Inquisition's eye flapping in the wind.

Revas frowned and turned to Cassandra. "What's happening here?"

She barely spared him a glance. "These are refugees, kicked out or having left their homes because of the war. The mages and Templars fail to see how their war affects us all."

They strolled further into the Crossroads, before finding their target; Mother Giselle rose to her feet, turning to the agents as they strode up. Dark brown eyes crinkled with kindness, dark skin marred with wrinkles. She was dressed in the customary red and white robes of the Chantry, a large red hat lined with gold sitting on her head. "Inquisition- Herald." She greeted, voice lilting in an Orlesian accent.

Khotal bowed. "Mother Giselle," She smiled kindly and inclined her head. "We've been told that you're willing to help us. I... assume you've gotten Lady Nightingale's message?"

Giselle nodded slightly. "I have, and I am more than willing to help you in your plight. The Chantry is tearing itself apart in Val Royeaux. When the people need them most, they turn away, bickering in dissension. The people need hope and closure- the Chantry in turn offers nothing but scathing criticism and the spreading of terror, if only inadvertently. But the Inquisition needs the Chantry's support in order to succeed more than most."

Revas cocked his head, eyebrow raised, distorting the pale green tattoo swirling his eye. "And how would we do that?"

"To start, take the Herald to Val Royeaux. I will attempt to gather the high members of the Chantry to meet. Talk to them." Giselle replied patiently.

The Dalishman laughed. "You expect a qunari to convince the Chantry to help. I may be new to your politics, but even I know that that is a... piss poor idea."

"Lavellan." Cassandra spat, frowning in distaste.

The Mother merely smiled and shook her head. "You do not need to win them over. You just need them to _doubt_. Their greatest weapon is their united voice. Take that from them, and you have your chance. I can offer you nothing more than my promise to assist you in gathering the Grand Clerics. I bid you well, Inquisition."

"That was worthless." Revas muttered as the party walked away.

"Perhaps not. She does tell the truth in regards to the clerics' united voice being their strength," Cassandra said. "Though... I worry we will be powerless to win them over at all."

"Regardless," Khotal cut in from his position at the front of the group. "We should head back to Haven and inform the war council of this."

Varric frowned, sending a look around the Crossroads. "Ditto. Still... maybe we should see if we can come back. This place is in desperate need of some Inquisity help."

Revas patted the dwarf's shoulder. "One battle at a time, Tethras. One battle at a time."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay… new chapter! I'm tired and don't have much to say… also, I'm tired so there's no little extra thingy at the bottom. I'm tired…**

 **-Your Tired Author, Infernokota**


	3. Chapter 3: No Bended Knee, No Mockery

**No Bended Knee; No Mockery**

* * *

Josephine watched as Revas walked in, returning from meeting with Mother Giselle, shaking snow from his hair before combing it back over clad in a tight black painted cloth outfit, covered liberally in thick furs, exceptional for the cold of the mountains. The man was intriguing. Cassandra didn't trust him for a moment, for whatever reason; even suspecting him of fabricating lies. Though the Ambassador only had known the Seeker for a short time, and if Solas was any indication, she didn't seem like she would mistrust him because he was an apostate- a Dalish and even slightly trained apostate at that.

The visiting Marquis raised an eyebrow at her and gestured to her office. She said a quick apology and led him in.

* * *

Revas took his gloves off and rubbed his hands together in front of a brazier in the chantry's hall. Elgar'nan's wrinkly balls, that trip back through the mountains was always colder than Haven itself was.

A glint of gold down the hall caught his eye and he noticed Josephine leading a man in a ridiculous outfit into her office, as the room was pointed out to him as. He shrugged and put his comfy gloves back on, walking in that direction with the idea to speak with the Inquisition's resident ambassador.

Pushing the door open, he immediately backtracked and stood in the doorway. The man and Josephine were in the middle of a quite heated discussion.

"The Inquisition can't stay here," The odd man said. "If you can't prove that it was on Justinia's orders."

Josephine sighed. "This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day," She turned to the side as Revas entered the room. "But allow me to introduce another survivor of the Fade, and one of the few who risked their lives to help stop the growing of the Breach."

Revas smiled. "Such an impressive title. I personally prefer 'Guy who also fell out of the rift.'"

She gave him a slightly stern look. "Sir Lavellan, may I introduce you to the Marquis DuRellion, one of Most Holy's greatest supporters."

The Marquis stepped towards the slightly taller elf as if Revas had any pull or authority in the matter. " _And_ rightful owner of Haven," he spoke in a distinctly Orlesian accent. "House DuRellion lent Haven to the Divine to be used as a pilgrimage. This… 'Inquisition' does not benefit from this arrangement."

Revas snorted. "There's a giant hole in the sky, spitting out demons like a drunk uncle at a family reunion does with his alcohol and you're worried about _land claims_?"

DuRellions threw his hands up. "That is beside the point. This land was leant with great honor to Divine Justinia and I will not have this upstart order sully her divine land. _And_ my wife has ancient rites to this land to top it off!"

Josephine cocked an eyebrow. "As you've yet to see Most Holy's approval of the Inquisition, we've also yet to see Empress Celene's approval of your claim over this land."  
He opened his mouth to talk before shutting it and beginning to pace.

Josephine watched him as he walked towards her desk. "We face a dark time, your grace. Divine Justinia wouldn't want her passing to pull us apart. The opposite, in fact. She'd trust us to come together and make new alliances."

The Marquis stopped and sighed before turning to the duo. "I'll think on it, Lady Montilyet. In the meantime… your Inquisition may stay."

They watched him go before Revas turned to her. " _Does_ he actually own Haven?"

She shrugged and walked back to her desk. "If he does, Empress Celene would have to come to Fereldan and settle the dispute with the king. With the civil war, she has significantly more important things to attend to. And besides, he is a man of honor. With Justinia's approval he won't make us leave; far from it, actually. He'll leave and return to the courts with stories to spread about us. It's my job to make sure they're as complimentary as possible."

Revas gave a slight mock bow. "Well, _I'm_ certainly happy you're here with us, Lady Montilyet."

She smiled gracefully. "Thank you. Thedas's politics have become… agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths," She sat down and pulled some documents out. "Now, if you'll pardon me, I have some important business to attend to."

He reached over her desk and pinched out her candle. She looked up at him. He smiled. "Since you're kicking me out, I'll leave you to it."

She opened her mouth to retort, but in classic style, the elf was already gone. She shook her head and stood up to borrow Minaeve's candle.

* * *

Khotal backed off of the practice dummy, slightly breathing hard. Right outside of Haven sat the small gathering of tents and soldiers sparring, Cullen barking out orders.

The qunari wiped at his forehead and looked to his side. Cassandra was hacking away at a dummy, a slight snarl on her face. Khotal raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

She saw him approaching from the corner of her eye and backed away from the dummy, sheathing her sword.

Khotal looked towards the eviscerated dummy. "I believe you'll need a stronger dummy."

Cassandra inclined her head. "I would welcome that."

"Made of steel." The qunari continued.

She smiled at him for a minute before it faded and she turned to the frozen lake on the other side of the soldier 'barracks.' "Did I make the right decision? One day, I may be remembered as a madwoman."

Khotal stepped up next to her. "You did what you had to do."

She turned to him. "Did I? My trainers always said 'Cassandra, you are too brash.' I see what needs to be done and I do it, no need to dance around... I wrongly thought that you were responsible for the Conclave, that the truth was right in front of me, clear as day."

The large qunari gave her an affirming look. "You had reason to."

She sighed and began walking away. "It's too late to second doubt ourselves now." Cassandra froze after a few steps and turned back towards him. "Josephine said when she talked to you that you believed that you were Andraste's Herald. Does that mean you believe in the Maker despite you… being you?"

He gave her a sincere look. "I believe he exists, yes."

She smiled slightly. Back when he was still a prisoner, her eyes were a cold bronze, but when she smiled they turned a warm honey; an odd thing he noticed. "You have no idea how… comforting that is," She paused for a minute, looking towards the sky. "He must have put us on this path for a reason."

He nodded slightly. "I'll leave you to all of your work then."

He backed off while she gave him a look before turning back to the destroyed dummy.

Khotal watched the soldiers sparring all around, a few overzealous ones getting too close to him and were promptly thrown onto the ground. Spotting Cullen's blonde hair through the small mob, the qunari pushed through and stood next to the Commander.

Cullen noticed the Herald coming and nodded respectfully at him. "Herald," He gestured to his side. A tanned skin woman was standing next to him, as tall as the Commander. "This is Marie Isabeau; former Knight-Captain and lieutenant of the Inquisition's forces."

The woman gave a slight stiff bow towards the qunari. "Herald." She had an obvious Orlesian accent.

Khotal inclined his head back at her. "Templar?"

She merely stared at him. " _Former_."

Cullen was meanwhile occupied with one of his soldiers. "Your shield's for more than holding, use it!" He turned to another soldier. "Get these people _fighting_ ; in a real fight, he would have been dead." The man nodded and rushed off. Cullen turned to Khotal, shaking his head. "We've had quite a few recruits; pilgrims and locals, mostly. Cassandra came to me in Kirkwall to come to the Inquisition. Marie, Constance and I were there during the mage uprising; we got a firsthand account of the devastation it caused."

A soldier came by and handed the Commander a note. Cullen looked at it for a moment before turning his attention back to the qunari as they began walking away from the recruits. "I joined to help make a difference in it. Now though, it seems we face something far worse."

Khotal spared a glance at his hand. "For whatever reason I have it, I know the Mark will work on the Breach."

Cullen nodded. "With help we can, and I'm sure we can secure help. If we get this thing closed than we can put a stop to the war. The Inquisition can succeed where the Chantry failed. Our followers can be part of that. There's so much we can-" He cut himself off and shook his head. "Apologies. I'm sure that you didn't come here looking for a lecture."

Khotal gave a small smile. "You've thought this through."

The smaller man shrugged. "We've still got a lot of work to do though."

Marie walked up to them stiffly, nodding at her commander. "Commander. Sir Rylen has a report on our supply lines."

The blonde haired man smirked and gestured to his second in command. "As I was saying."

The two walked off, leaving Khotal standing in the snow.

* * *

"Horsemaster fucking Dennett!" Revas yelled out.

The rest of the group jumped at the sudden sound. Khotal, Solas, Cassandra and Varric all had came with the elf on their most recent adventure into the Hinterlands.

At the moment, Revas was a little upset that the man currently in possession of the horses the Inquisition needed was being difficult.

He stomped onwards ahead of the group, glowering and cursing in a mixture of commonspeak and elven. The others watched him, a little perplexed.

Varric looked to Khotal. "Is this how he always acts?"

The qunari shook his head. "You know about as much as I do."

There was a sudden 'meep' from ahead. The elf was now high-tailing it back towards them, at least a dozen black wolves following closely behind, growling and snarling at him. The group groaned at the supposed Dalishman and drew their weapons.

"Den over the hill!" He shouted out, taking cover back with Varric and Solas as Cassandra and Khotal charged forwards.

Varric looked over at him. "So, aren't the Dalish supposed to be one with nature and all that?"

Revas waved his hand about, conjuring a fire spell before looking down at the dwarf. "You're thinking the hunters; I spent most of my time saddled up against the Keeper."

Solas focused and covered the two frontline warriors in barriers as the wolves' numbers thinned. "I believe the _Seeker_ is stealthier than you are."

Varric let out a laugh. "Chuckles has got you beat there, Toasty."

Meanwhile on the front line, the two warriors were in slightly more serious moods.

Khotal swung his large sword in a circle, catching a wolf in the side of his jaw. Cassandra dashed to his back, taking out another wolf trying to blindside the large qunari.

Khotal offered her a small nod of appreciation as they trudged up the hill towards the cave. After the last wolf was killed, the long ranged fighters joined the others.

Solas inclined his head to the mouth of the cave. "That must be the lair of our mysterious wolves. And perhaps their demon."

They silently made their way into it, trying to get a drop on the demon.

Revas nimbly climbed a small pillar of rock and edged his way forwards, looking down at the vast opening of the cave. He looked back at his companions and made a series of hand signals at them.

Khotal raised his hands in confusion and shook his head slightly.

The elf sighed and gestured his head down. The demon was prowling around, a handful of black wolves lazing about.

Offering Revas a nod, Cassandra readied her sword. The Dalishman traced his finger about in the air and let out a sudden pulse of his willpower, causing a large fiery explosion at the demon's feet, knocking it to the ground.

The rest of them came out around the corner, weapons armed and at the ready.

"If we can kill the demon first, the wolves may be grateful enough to let us go easy." Solas yelled out.

Khotal wasn't sure how that worked, but if he learned anything over his tenure as the Herald, it was that the apostate was oddly educated about many things.

After the brief skirmish with the annoying wolves and the fear demon, the qunari had to give Solas credit. As Khotal finally felled the tall demon and took the odd amulet embedded in its chest, the wolves stood for a moment before bowing their heads and backing out of the cave, letting out a loud howl that echoed throughout the valley.

Solas smiled slightly and gestured towards the larger man. "See?"

* * *

They'd bunkered down for the night, setting up a small ring of tents as Revas took to stoking the fire and preparing dinner.

Khotal was currently halfway inside of his tent, head sticking out to talk with the others and enjoying the star-filled night.

Varric was sitting on a large rock next to the fire. He looked to their impromptu cook. "So, Toasty, you got any family back in the Free Marches?"

Revas tasted the soup he was currently preparing before looking over at his friend. "I have three sisters; Isa, Guineve are younger than I am and Daenala's older," He laughed. "The clan would just about fall apart without my older sister. I'm certain my first act as Keeper'll be to give the job to her. I wouldn't trust anything to Guin and Ise though. Damned troublemakers, those two."

Khotal cocked his head. "Parents?"

The elf sighed hard. "Never really knew either. My father left not long after Guin was born. I was only four or five. Never met my mother. After the Fifth Blight ended she left my father for King Alistair, or so Dae says."

Varric inclined his head. "Your mother's _Anora?_ "

Revas laughed. "Gods, I hope not. She fell in love with Alistair when she, Alistair, and Sir Brosca survived Ostagar."

The dwarf looked thoughtful for a moment. "Alistair and Brosca- your mother was a Warden? Never mind that, she knew the _Hero?_ "

Revas smiled slightly. "I suppose so. Friends with him, or so my sister said," He adjusted in his spot, taking the pot off of the fire. "Dinner!" He served it up to the others. Cassandra appeared from the dark, a bundle of sticks for the fire in her hands. Revas leaned back and continued on. "She disappeared into Denerim right after Alistair was crowned king. My guess? She's hanging out with King Alistair- more than likely as some sort of mistress or another."

The Dalishman sighed and dug into his meal silently.

Varric winced slightly. "Sorry. Could see how that's a tough subject."

Revas put his bowl down and shrugged. "She's touted as this huge hero and I just… to me she's just the one who abandoned us," His down look turned bright again and he turned to his friend. "So Varric, what about you? Any family across that ocean?"

The dwarf rubbed his stubbly chin. "Maybe so. Let's see… as you probably know- or I've probably told you, I am the youngest son off House Tethras, a member of the Merchants' Guild. My father ended up getting us to leave Orzammar before I was born. My mother's what you'd expect a noble to be. My brother died a little while before Kirkwall got invaded by the qunari. Not much else to tell, really."

Revas nodded and turned to Solas, the apostate having listened to the conversation silently thus far. "So, Solas, what's your story?"

The apostate perked to attention at the question. "I come from a small village in Wycome. I'd imagine you've never even heard of it, nonetheless been there."

Varric made a motion with his hand, gesturing for Solas to continue.

"Family?" Cassandra asked from her position in front of her tent.

Solas shrugged. "I've never known them. I've… always been by myself."

Revas narrowed his eyes slightly. That was awfully vague.

Varric waved them off. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Need all the energy we can get to fight off psycho Mages and Templars, after all."

Revas sighed and climbed into his own tent, Solas doing the same. Khotal pushed himself to his feet and kicked dirt over the fire before going back to his tent. He turned to

the Seeker. "Sleep well, Cassandra."

She gave him a nod. "Goodnight, Khotal."

First time she'd ever called him by his first name.

Small victories.

 **A/N: Yay. I'm just going to forever say 'yay' in these. Nothing to say… Extra scene! From a while ago (storywise) to make up!**

* * *

Cassandra slammed the large book onto the table. Khotal, Leliana and Roderick stood around her. She glared at the Chancellor. "Do you know what this book is?"

He opened his mouth to speak before Leliana cut him off. "I wouldn't interrupt her."

The Seeker picked it back up and aimed it at the Chancellor. "I use this book to slap some knowledge into people!" She slammed it into the side of his head, sending him sprawling onto the floor, unconscious. She dropped the book and fell backwards.

Suddenly, the Herald, Leliana, Cullen, Revas, Solas, Varric and an number of Haven residents appeared behind her, catching her while cheering and 'oh-ing' loudly.

Revas broke away from the group and crouched down into the Chancellor's face. "WREKT, BITCH!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when your author spends too much time hanging out with people that watch Vine.

Stupidity ensues. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Champions Turned to the Stone

**Champions Turned to the Stone**

* * *

 _She let out an enraged scream. The desire demon dressed like…_ _ **him**_ _smirked and removed another layer of clothing. She picked up a rather small rock and charged at it. The demon lazily raised its hand at her and there was darkness._

"Marie?"

The Templar snapped to attention. Cullen was standing in the doorway, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

She sloppily tried to push herself to her feet, clumsily knocking over a few items littering her desk. "Commander!"

He waved her off. "As you were. Were you…" He trailed off knowingly.

She closed her eyes and nodded once.

He returned the nod. "I understand. You're dismissed for the day."

She shook her head vigorously. "Commander, I-"

He raised a hand. "That's an order," He sighed. "Take a breather, Marie. Constance is more than equipped to deal with your duties for today."

The Orlesian looked to protest before hanging her head low. "Yes, Commander."

He nodded and gave her a last worried look before closing the door.

"Is she alright?"

He turned to Cassandra. "She's stopped screaming."

The Seeker looked at the closed door. "You were there… what happened?"

Cullen shook his head. "The Circle was hard for those of us who survived. It's… I don't know. We can't just forget."

She sighed. "We should let her be, then."

He began walking off. "I'll have to tell Constance he has more work today. He'll probably throw a fit."

* * *

Revas scrawled at the note he was bent over, eyes furrowed in irritation.

Varric looked at him from over the fire pit. "A war of words over there?"

The Dalish Elf looked up at him. "I'm trying to describe the cold in at least a hundred words. So far, I've got 'cold, cold, cold, freezing, chill, and cold'. It's a work in progress."

The Dwarf hummed thoughtfully. "Have you tried 'chilly'?"

Revas pointed at the dwarf with his pen. "You genius."

Varric grinned smugly and leaned back. "I know."

* * *

Khotal sat on the edge of his bed reading and re-reading the letter he'd received.

It was a note from his mercenary band, the Valo-Kas. It was a standard 'Hi, how have you been, how's the Inquisition treating you? Etc, etc.' But the thing that irked the Qunari was the fact that it was signed by his captain, Shokrakar.

And if Khotal remembered his leader correctly, she wouldn't be caught dead writing that letter. Which begged the question why she had sent the letter instead of riding to Haven and kicking the door down (which he had no doubt Shokra would do).

His first guess? She hated the cold. Loathed it with every ounce of her being. But, if one of her _usaaks_ had been potentially kidnapped, she would lead a rescue party by herself if need be.

Which left a code being hidden in the letter. Shokrakar herself didn't have a mind for the hidden and secretive. She was a lot like him; put a weapon in her hands, turn her towards what needed to be hit, and watch it get hit. But she did have both Taarlok and Kaariss with her, one of which was impossibly shrewd, and the other a poet.

In his furrowed-browed readings, he failed to notice the door open.

"Reading that over and over will not help." Cassandra said.

Khotal dropped the note in surprise and bolted to his feet. "I didn't-"

She raised a hand up to him as she stepped in. "You're as bad of a liar as I am."

The Qunari bowed his head slightly. "Right."

Cassandra picked the note off of the floor and stared at it for a moment. "What's the problem? It seems innocent enough to me."

The mercenary turned the letter towards himself as he stepped close to her. "Shokrakar wouldn't write a letter to me."

The Seeker looked up at him. "So it's a false letter?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it. A Templar handed it to me. Which means it's probably legitimate."

She stared at him. "And why is that? Templars are not above corruption."

Khotal blinked repeatedly for a moment. "… Uh. Right."

Cassandra stepped away from him while adjusting her sword-hilt. "You are a lot like me, Herald. Do as I do and leave the guile to people like Leliana or Varric."

The Qunari slipped on his armor. "Or Revas?"

She chewed on the thought for a moment before nodding slightly and stepped out into Haven.

* * *

As Cassandra made her way from Khotal's small rooming and towards the chantry, she was lost in her thoughts. So lost, when the voice cut through the breeze she almost fell onto the steps.

"You've been rather active today, Cassie."

The Nevarran turned to the voice. Revas and Varric were gathered around a fireplace. From the tents behind them, she figured that they'd been sleeping in the cold. Indeed, the Elf's hand was currently surrounded by fire while the Dwarf was bundled up in blankets.

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Revas looked up from the letter he was writing on. "You've been all over the place today. It was a conversation starter. Now you."

The Seeker frowned. "Do not patronize me."

Varric chuckled. "Now now, you two, play nice."

The First waved his hand. "You've been moving throughout Haven nonstop. I was politely pointing it out."

Cassandra sighed. "I'm… anxious, with the meeting with the Chantry nearing closer."

Revas clapped. "Brava, _brava_!"

She growled and stomped the rest of the way to the chantry.

* * *

Cullen, Josephine and Leliana were already there, standing around the war table when Cassandra stepped in.

Leliana dipped her head in greeting. "Nice of you to join us."

The Seeker glowered at the War Table silently.

Josephine tapped her table amiably. "Well, if everyone is here, we should get to business."

The Nightingale nodded. "Yes, we should. What's the word on Orlais?"

The Antivan shook her head. "No word yet. Hopefully your agents send word back quickly."

Cassandra looked back up at the leaders of the Inquisition. "And what about the Templars?"

Cullen shook his head. "They're being exceptionally difficult. I'm not even sure if we'll be able to contact them in time at this point."

Josephine gestured at the Seeker. "However, the Mages have met with some of the Inquisition's forces. They wouldn't let them into Redcliffe for security reasons, but a parlay was made."

Cullen turned to her. "And to what gain?"

Josephine was silent for a moment. "Well… they refused to believe the Inquisition is anything but a machination of the Chantry."

Cullen threw his hands up. "So, there it is. They refuse to negotiate."

Leliana leaned her hip against the War Table. "Well, if both the Mages and the Templars refuse to talk, then what?"

Nobody answered.

After a moment of silence Josephine spoke up. "We shouldn't dwell on that quite yet. But what about the other matter?"

Cullen nodded. "I vouch for the Inquisition's forces. They're molding quite nicely into a smooth fighting force. Neither I nor my lieutenants have seen anything malicious intended on the Inquisition."

"Including Madam Marie?" Leliana asked.

The Commander nodded slightly.

The redhead leaned back. "And I vouch for my agents."

"And what about sir Lavellan?" Josephine asked.

Cassandra grimaced. "I don't know what his motivations are. That makes him dangerous."

" _Potentially_ dangerous." Leliana pointed out.

"He's rather harmless at the moment." Cullen said.

Josephine pointed at him with her quill. "An apostate mage, I will add."

"Surrounded by at least two dozen Templars and a Seeker." The Commander added.

Leliana leaned against the table. "He's sly and observant. Also handy with magic. If we deem him not a threat, he would make a proficient agent."

Cullen laughed. "He wouldn't last a minute as a spy."

The Nightingale raised an eyebrow. "Not all of my agents are spies."

The Ferelden furrowed his eyebrows and made to retort when Josephine cut him off. "He's at the moment content and not a danger to anyone but Varric's sanity. At the moment."

Leliana shook her head. "And what about Varric?"

Cassandra scoffed and turned away.

Cullen shrugged. "He aided Hawke in Kirkwall. I wouldn't count him as someone who'd turn on the Herald."

The Spymaster chuckled slightly. "Those make the best choice as a turncoat."

Josephine scrawled something on her tablet. "Yes, I suppose we should keep an eye on him too. What about Solas then?"

"He's less shifty-eyed than Revas, admittedly." Cassandra said, rejoining the conversation.

"Plus, he seems to know a great deal on the Mark and the rifts." Leliana added.

Cullen took his hands off of his hilt and pushed something off of the table. "But he's also an apostate mage. One who has claimed no allegiance to anyone outside of the Inquisition. In fact, it's as if he is only here to close the Breach than leave."

Josephine silently scribbled something else down on the tablet.

Leliana looked at her. "You know, I imagine that you just draw things while we talk."

Cullen laughed while Josephine furrowed her eyebrows. "What? No I don't."

Leliana's eyes widened and she joined Cullen in laughing. "You're blushing! You do!"

Josephine attempted a scowl and placed her tablet down onto the table, showing the others her notes. "There it is. Are you happy now?"

Cullen shook his head. "No need to prove anything to us."

Cassandra sighed. "And what about Khotal himself?"

As the laughter quieted down, Josephine recovered from her embarrassment and picked back up her tablet and Cullen cleared his throat, Leliana pulled out a piece of paper. "From my agents' notes… he's terrified."

The Commander shrugged. "Who could blame him? Thrust so suddenly from a soldier into a hero?"

Leliana hummed thoughtfully.

Josephine sighed. "He's attempting to adapt to the situation."

The Seeker adjusted her sword. "He also leans too heavily on Lavellan."

The Nightingale looked towards her. "We know your stance on the Elf. On that, he's a Qunari. Does he not believe in the Qun? If so, this must be incredibly strange and uncomfortable for him being the 'Herald of _Andraste'_."

Cassandra shook her head. "He's Andrastian."

Josephine blinked. "He told you so?"

The Seeker continued to fiddle with her belt. "We were training. I asked him. He said yes."

Leliana tilted her head and hummed to herself.

* * *

Khotal maneuvered his way through the training soldiers. After a moment he turned to one sharpening his sword. "Soldier, have you seen Cullen?"

The man swallowed hard. "Uh, no, sir… I believe he's in the chantry with the others. I don't know anymore, sir. But Corporal Isabeau's over there, sir." He pointed to the middle of the throng of people where a tall man in silver armor stood, lecturing another soldier.

The Qunari nodded and made his way towards the other man. "Corporal?"

Isabeau peaked over his shoulder and sent the soldier away before turning towards the Herald. He was fit with dark-tanned skin. His eyes were squinty and his stone still mouth seemed to have a smile burgeoning beneath it. His jaw was covered in stubble and dark bags drooped beneath his eyes. Curiously, his armor looked more similar to a Grey Warden's than a Templar's. "Herald." He greeted in an Orlesian accent.

Khotal inclined his head. "And you are?"

The man placed his fist over his heart. "Corporal Constance Isabeau, former Knight-Corporal."

The Qunari nodded at the man. "Sorry to bother you, I was looking for the commander."

Constance shrugged. "Whatever you need, I could likely help you with."

Khotal mulled over it for a moment before consenting defeat under the smaller man's expecting look. "It's… with the situation with the Rebellion, I was needing some advice-"

"On fighting mages without a shield." The Templar cut in, crossing his gauntlet-covered arms.

The Qunari silently nodded.

The Corporal smirked. "Draw your sword."

Khotal reached over his shoulder, pulling out his massive broadsword from its sheath. "Right."

Constance barked out a laugh. "Perhaps you already have a shield!"

As the larger man took a battle ready stance, the Templar stood and scrutinized him. "Well, you're definitely not military trained."

Khotal furrowed his eyebrows. Constance put his hands up appealingly. "No offense of course, Herald."

The Qunari grunted in response.

The Orlesian walked around the Herald, rubbing his chin in thought. "Your first advantage is the fighting style. Most fighters consider two-handers as slow, blundering brutes. While you've got the size, you're also fitter than most.

Khotal rolled his eyes. Even Templar Orlesians were assholes. "Thanks."

Constance stopped in front of the Herald. "You're the Herald of Andraste; you'd better be ready to deal with a sharp tongue. Anyways, we Templars use our shields to deflect magic along with our ability to dispel it. You're minus that advantage, which gives you four choices. Take up a shield, which is doubtful."

The Qunari adjusted his pauldrons. "Why's that?"

The Orlesian's hands brushed against Khotal's arms and shoulders. "You have the build and stance of a man well-versed in heavy weapons. You wouldn't switch to a smaller weapon if your life depended on it."

Keeping in his battle stance, the Herald's eyes followed Constance as he studied Khotal. "That's pretty observant of you."

Isabeau laughed from behind the big man. "My sister, Kni- Lieutenant Marie is the observant one. I'm just here hit stuff," He rounded Khotal's front side again. "You're left with three choices; take the magic and hope your opponent isn't a powerful mage, learn to maneuver your sword fast enough to deflect magic or stick with a mage with a barrier."

Khotal straightened. "That's it? You spent five minutes circling me for that?"

Constance laughed. "To be honest, I've spent the entire time thinking 'how does he get his hair that silky?'"

The Qunari stared at the Templar, his mouth moving to try and form a response.

The Templar smirked and stalked back to his troops. "Talk with Harritt, the blacksmith. He may be able to set you up with an enchantment on your sword or armor."

Khotal blinked and rather irritatedly made his way towards the stables and the blacksmith's forge.

* * *

Khotal, Revas, Varric and Cassandra stepped warily over the bridge. Everything seemed spit-shined to perfection, brick and stone buildings complimented by the gold which seemed to be everywhere. The smell of the sea was strong.

Val Royeaux.

Revas turned in awe as they walked, staring at the grand Orlesian architecture. "'The Summer Bazaar?' Rather Elvhen sounding, if you ask me."

Cassandra shot a couple of bystanders a look. "No one asked you."

Varric watched as the couple gasped in shock and darted off in the other direction. "You know, Herald, I think they know who we are."

One of Leliana's agents seemed to appear out of nowhere and rushed up to them. She placed her hand over her heart and turned to Khotal. "My lord- Seeker."

Revas scoffed and strolled down the bridge a ways. Lining the path were huge statues, presumably of Orlesian heroes or Andrastians neither of whom the Dalishman particularly cared for. Reading the plaques beneath them did make him giggle a little bit though.

As Cassandra dismissed the agent and the other three caught up with him, Khotal explained the situation.

"There's a mob on the other side of the market. The Chantry sisters are riling them up against us."

Varric grinned. "Shall we face the music?"

* * *

The market itself was glorious, white marble made up the large fountain standing in the middle while rising buildings and archways soared overhead.

The civilians, however, were less so. Curious and even glowering looks were sent Khotal and Revas' way, murmurs of 'knife-ear' and 'ox' filled their ears.

The Vashoth growled. "If I hear another remark-"

Cassandra was stone faced. "Stay calm, Herald. We are here with a mission."

As they reached the Sisters standing on a raised platform above the crowd, one of them in a particularly odd red and white robe pointed to the Inquisition. "Ah, and here he comes now; the Herald of Andraste, and usurper of the Divine's right!"

The quartet stopped a few feet from the mob who'd turn to them rather angrily.

She waved her hand around. "We say no! This is nothing but a false prophet! The Maker would never send a _Qunari_ in our time of need!"

Khotal lowered his head. "Mother, please. We are only here to talk peacefully."

Cassandra stepped forwards. "Revered Mother, we only seek to end the threat of the Breach before it is too late."

The Revered Mother narrowed her eyes. "It is already too late for you, Inquisition!" She thrust her hand out to the side. A group of men were walking towards her. Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Templars."

The Mother continued. "The Templars join the Chantry's fold once more! We will end this Breach, and the threat that is the Inquisition-"

She was viciously cut off as a Templar punched her square in the face, sending her falling to the floor. One of the Templars stepped forwards and Cassandra's surprise seemed to grow.

"Lord Seeker?"

Khotal looked down at her. "Who?"

She didn't get the chance to answer before the Lord Seeker began talking. He patted one of the Templar's shoulders, a dark skinned man who stared in shock at the fallen mother. "Calm, Knight-Corporal," The Seeker said. "We are above them."

The Seeker was a tall pale man, scars littering his face and his shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail.

Revas leaned down to Varric. "By the gods, I hate his face."

Varric hummed thoughtfully. "You and me both, Toasty."

Khotal squared his shoulders. "Was that supposed to intimidate us?"

The Lord Seeker scoffed as he descended the stairs of the platform. "As if there was any reason to."

Cassandra broke away from the mob and moved towards the Seeker. "Lord Seeker Lucius!" She tried.

Lucius didn't spare her a glance. "Do not speak to me."

She stopped in her tracks. "Lord Seeker?"

He stood still and turned to her, glowering. "Creating a heretical movement, raising a blasphemous ox as the 'Herald of Andraste'? You should be ashamed," He gestured to the mob. "You should all be ashamed! The Templars made the right decision by leaving the Chantry! You are the wrong ones; you who would shackle our power to your own whims while our righteous swords and shields grew worthless and weak. If you came to appeal to the old women, you are too late; the only destiny here that matters is _mine_."

Revas leaned on his staff. "So did the big bad Templars only come here to have a pissing contest with nobody?"

The Seeker's eyes narrowed on the Mage before flitting to Cassandra and Khotal; the latter of whom had rested his hand on the butt of his blade. Lucius clenched his teeth. "You will not talk to me, _savage._ "

The Elf wiggled his fingers at the Templars. "Ooh, is Mr. Seeker about to throw a tantrum? Where oh where is Lord Seeker's mother? I believe he's in need of her-"

Varric slapped the Dalishman's side, face screwed tightly as he tried not to laugh. "Heh… that's enough Toasty."

The Templar from before came up to the Lord Seeker. "But, Lord Seeker, what if the Herald really was sent by Andraste?"

Another Templar, clad in leather, stepped forwards. He looked sick. "Do not question the Lord Seeker. You are called to a higher purpose."

Lucius turned back to the Inquisition. "I will lead the lone Templars to defeat the Void. We alone deserve independence- recognition! You have shown me nothing, your heretical movement? Less than nothing!" He turned rigidly to the entrance of Val Royeaux. "Orlais is unworthy of our aid! Templars; march!"

Khotal glowered at them as the small group left the market. To where, he wasn't sure.

Varric smirked. "Charming fellow isn't he."

Revas nodded. "I was on the verge of incinerating him, so, yes. I'd agree."

Cassandra shook her head. "Has Lucius gone mad?"

The Vashoth sighed and turned to her. "How do you know him?"

"He took over the Seekers of Truth after Lord Seeker Lambert's death," The Seeker began. "He was always a good man, never given to speeches and grandstanding. This is so… completely out of character."

Varric shook his head. "Being out of character's always a bad sign."

Revas snorted and crossed his arms, scanning the Bazaar. "You're just saying that because you're a writer."

The Dwarf shrugged.

Khotal mulled a thought over silently in his head. "Perhaps we can still find a way to reach the Templars."

The Elf cleared his throat. "Or, perhaps, we can contact the Mages? How much worse could they be?"

Varric began chuckling, before full out laughing. "Trust me, Toasty, you've got no idea."

* * *

 **A/N: So… I've been on hiatus? A few months long, I'd say. Been a day and a bit, huh? Well, it's nice seeing you guys again!**

 **-Infernokota**

 **Extra Bit- Savage, Revas, Savage**

Revas leaned on his staff. "So did the big bad Templars only come here to have a pissing contest with nobody?"

The Lord Seeker turned to him with a glower.

 _A new challenger appears!_

Everything cut to darkness.

After a moment, light returned. Revas and Lucius stared down at each other. They were still standing in the marketplace, but the mob had now surrounded them, creating a circle.

The Seeker glowered. "You're a threat to everyone around you. You're untrained and susceptible to becoming an abomination. Besides that, you're ignorant of other cultures and you can't put a sentence together without swearing, you coarse savage!"

Revas nodded appraisingly and paced back and forth. "Alright, alright. Listen up then-"

He stopped and stood still, hands raised. "We'll start in the shallow end, you've got some fucked up teeth, _lathellin_. You haven't heard of a doctor or even Mage? Then again, not even the Gods themselves are powerful enough to fix that mess. You're hair's thin and graying, and you're skin's got a beautiful sickly yellow tinge to it. You should invest in some mint to chew on, because I'm certain your breath did more damage to the Mother than anything else."

The crowd "oh'd".

Revas high-fived one of the nobles. "Now let's pick it up a bit. Your Templars are worthless and do more damage than good, your actions caused the Mage Rebellion, killing hundreds. The Templars up in Tevinter do more good not doing shit. If you went at the Breach, I could see you opening another Breach from your sheer bumbling dealings with situations!"

All of a sudden, Revas began glowing as his final ultimate began. Music trickled into the market.

He began bobbing his head. " _I sleep in a tent depending on events, otherwise I'm in a bed with four posts, I suppose I'd better be raising my gaze, cause there's some punk-ass Templars in Orlais- Oh! The Breach leaves the sky cold up in my hold, but I can afford to heat it, see this huge army of my thralls! No influenza, with these treaties I'm the influencer; think you can beat me? Name a date and place, where and when, sir?! Cause it ain't just Hard in Hightown, like a tale that Varric weaves! Once more unto the Templars dear friends, once more because Lucius wants war! Once more unto the Breach, dear friends, once more we'll see if Lucius wants more!_ "

The music faded to a whisper as Revas sent the battered and beaten Lord Seeker a pitying look. "We'll see if Lucius has had enough. He's a bit tired, and now he just wants to go home for mommy," Then the music picked immediately back up. " _Call us the BA Team; the Badass Inquisition, vacancies apply within if you think you can fill this grand position; Lucius has delusions of grandeur, a ridiculous man pursuing his anger. But hang on, you can pray and thank your Maker in the Chantry later, wait till Revas obliterates that manky mangy agitator! Blast this antagonist with a little Dragon's Kiss, leave him hanging there and haggard like a pair of sagging tits- in comparison I'm an ample and elegant breast- not a dragon, I breathe fire nevertheless, yes!_ "

He stepped right into the face of the nearly-defeated Lord Seeker. " _Elgar'nan damn this caterpillar, I've had it with this punk-ass Templar! I'm going to end this ever so terribly nasty, that's what happens when you mess with our Herald of Andraste!_ "

Revas stood in front of him for a moment. He reached up and ruffled Lucius' hair. "I'd like to say that I just fought a worthy opponent, but obviously he didn't show up. So now I'm done destroying you."

The Elf clapped and fell backwards, as the crowd rushed in and caught him. "Ooh-ing" at his victory and patting his chest while Lucius slumped to the ground in shock, defeated.

One noble from the crowd shook his head. " _Savage_."


End file.
